oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Effect transcript
Season 1 Episode 1a: Zero Effect Introduction Olive: My name is Agent Olive. This is my partner, Agent Otto. This is what I had for lunch today. But back to Otto and me. We work for an organization run by kids that investigates anything strange, weird, and especially odd. Our job is to put things right again. music Who do we work for? We work for Odd Squad. Scene 1: At a woman’s house and Otto are sitting at a table, staring at a woman intensely hiccups breaks Olive: Yup, those are exploding hiccups, alright. Otto: I’ve got just the thing. out glowing green liquid from suit Otto: Drink some of this. Gets better every time. Woman: Thank you, Odd Squad. Olive: Now, if you’ll excuse us. and Otto stand up and walk into tube entrance behind curtain hiccups holding green liquid breaks Woman: Uh-oh. hiccups alarm sounds Scene 2: At Odd Squad Precinct 13579 Tube Lobby and Otto arrive at headquarters via the tubes O’Brian: Incoming! Morning, agents. Olive and Otto: O’Brian. Otto: Hey, uh, Olive, I know that we’ve been working together for a little while now, but it’s my birthday tomorrow. birthday card to Olive Olive: Otto’s turning ten. Ten? birthday card back to Otto Otto: I’m tall for ten. Olive: I’m short for 12. And I’d be happy to go. Scene 3: At Odd Squad Precinct 13579 Atrium and Otto walk into the Atrium Olive: Huh. Quiet day at the Squad. around the atrium at the chaos Otto: Hey. Ms. O: Olive! Otto! In my office, now! Otto: At least Ms. O’s in a better mood than usual. Scene 4: At Odd Squad Precinct 13579 Head of Management’s Office and Otto walk into Ms. O’s office Olive: What’s the problem, Ms. O? Ms. O: Something very odd has happened. Otto: Question. Who’s that guy? to tall man wearing colorful clothes in the corner of the office Ms. O: Oh. That’s Glenn. He’s opening a new cupcake shop in town. Glenn: I’m going to have one million, billion, trillion flavors! We’re going to have chocolate with vanilla frosting, vanilla with chocolate frosting, chocolate butterscotch with ketchup centers! Ms. O: Thank you, Glenn! Glenn: I’ll just leave my box right here. down pink box that he was holding on table, runs outside Ms. O: As I was saying, here’s a photo of the giant ball of gum in the town museum. remote to activate screen in painting, showing photo of giant ball of gum Ms. O: It’s made out of one thousand wads of chewed bubble gum. Except this morning, it shrank down to one wad. gasps Ms. O: And the sign’s different too. There used to be three zeros after that one. Otto: Why did the ball of gum shrink from a thousand wads to one wad? Olive: I have a hunch about what’s happening, but I need more evidence. Ms. O: What are you waiting for? Go! and Otto exit the office Ms. O: I’m getting too young for this. Scene 5: At Odd Squad Precinct 13579 Tube Lobby and Otto enter the tube lobby Olive: O’Brian, send us to Polly Graph. O’ Brian: Preparing to squishinate! and Otto get into the tubes O’Brian: Squishinating! gets squishinated Otto: Hold on, I’m not ready yet! gets squishinated O’Brian: Sorry! Scene 6: In the tubes and Otto are squishinated and whizzing along the tubes Olive: Yeah! Otto: Not another turn! Scene 7: At Polly Graph’s Lemonade Stand Polly: Hey, Olive! Hey, Otto! Olive and Otto two drinks Polly: Here’s your usual! Olive: Thanks, Polly. slurps Otto: Ah… perfect. Olive: Say, there’s some odd stuff going on around town. Have any graphs that might help us out? Polly: Let me see. button that makes a graph swing out Polly: This is a bar graph showing how much money I make selling hot chocolate. Haven’t made much today. I’m never ever going to get that pony. Olive: Maybe because the price of your hot chocolate has gobe down. to price sign Polly: Five cents? But it used to say fifty cents! Five zero! What happened to the zero? Olive: Same thing that’s happening to zeros all around town. They’re disappearing! Otto: Noooooooooooooooooooo! continues for a while Otto: Wait. Why is that important? Zeros stands for nothing, so nothing is the matter. Olive: Uh-uh. A zero only means nothing when it’s by itself. Take Polly’s marshmallows for example. gadget to levitate marshmallows Olive: This is one thousand marshmallows. number 1000 appears in front of the suspended bubble of marshmallows Olive: Right now, there is a one in the thousands place, and a zero in the hundreds place, the tens place, and in the ones place. But take away one zero… the zero in the ones place, making marshmallows rain down leaps up to catch the falling marshmallows Otto: Ugh! Olive: The one is in the hundreds place, and it becomes one hundred. But lose one more zero… the zero in the ones place again, making more marshmallows rain down Olive: The one is in the tens place. That’s ten. Take away the last zero… the remaining zero, making most of the marshmallows fall to the ground Olive: That’s just one. Which is why the ball of gum shrunk from one thousand wads of gum to one wad. bubble, releasing the last marshmallow lands on Otto, who is cradling all of the marshmallows that fell Olive: But how do zeros just disappear? Polly: You know that you have to pay for that right? looks at Polly, mouth full with marshmallows Scene 8: At Odd Squad Precinct 13579 Atrium and Otto climb down the stairs from Ms. O’s office after telling her everything that they’ve learnt Ms. O: Sounds like we’ve got ourselves a number hog. Olive and Otto: A what? Ms. O: A number hog. Oscar can explain. Where is he? Oscar! comes down slide Oscar: Hey guys! So a number hog is basically someone who uses a number so much, that they start sucking up all of that number. So say you like the number four, you’d be like four, four, four, four, four, four, four, and then… slurping noise Olive: So if we don’t find the number hog, he’s going to suck up all the zeros in the world? Otto: If we don’t fix this zero problem… out birthday card Otto: I’m not turning ten tomorrow. in the ten on the birthday card fades away snatches birthday card from Otto Olive: Otto’s turning… one! Otto: But I don’t want to turn into a baby! No offence, Agent Orson. coos Otto: Agent Otto, listen! Somehow, someway, we will find that number hog. Even if we have to climb the highest mountains, or swim the deepest oceans, we will… Oscar: Or you could just use my number hog finder. Olive: That’ll work. Come on, partner. and Otto walk outside Ms. O: Agent Orson, I want that report on my desk by five. slams on report on desk Scene 8: At 8 Main Street and Otto are standing in a big open park entirely covered in snow Olive: Here we are, 8 Main Street. Otto: But where’s the number hog? Olive: I - I don’t know! This is where the gadget said to go! Otto: It’s over! Tomorrow I’m going to be in diapers! Olive: What are we missing? Otto: Unless… something is missing from the directions! Olive and Otto: Zeros! The directions are missing zeros because zeros are disappearing! Stop talking at the same time as me! No, you stop! Otto: So, how do we figure out the real directions? Olive: Otto, I can’t hold it anymore. I really have to go to the Mathroom. Otto: Me too. and Otto twist their badges and disappear in a swirl of paper origami Scene 9: In the Mathroom and Otto appear in the Mathroom with a swirl of paper origami Mathroom: Greetings, agents! Olive: Hi, Mathroom. Okay, so 8 Main Street wasn’t right. generates a number 8 Otto: But what if we add one zero so that the eight from the ones place moves to the tens place to make 80 Main Street? generates a number 80 Mathroom: Generating 80 Main Street. generates an image of the town lake OttO: The town lake? Olive: Lets see what happens when we add two zeros. So the eight moves to the hundreds place to make eight hundred! generates a number 800 Mathroom: Generating 800 Main Street. generates an image of a cupcake store Otto: A cupcake shop? Olive: Wait. Remember that cupcake guy in Ms. O’s office? He was going to have one million, billion trillion flavors? Mathroom: Generating the number one million, billion, trillion. and Otto are surrounded by zeros as the number is generated Otto: That’s a lot of zeros. He must be the number hog! Olive: Let’s go. and Otto twist their badges and disappear in a swirl of paper origami again Scene 10: At The Cupcake Store at 800 Main Street cupcake store is filled with zeros Glenn: So many zeros! rings Olive and Otto: Odd Squad! Odd Squad! Stop right there, number hog! Glenn: Number hog? Otto: Get the zeros! Olive: Get them! yells and Otto jump behind the counter, releasing lots of zeros Otto: Partner, partner, that’s enough! pause yelling sees cupcakes Otto: Ooh! May I? Glenn: Sure, sure. Scene 11: At Odd Squad Precinct 13579 Surveillance Room whole of Odd Squad Precinct 13579 is looking at the surveillance screens and watching the zeros return Oscar: They did it. Look everyone, the zeros are coming back! cheering O picks up a phone Ms. O: Good work, agents! Scene 12: At The Cupcake Store at 800 Main Street Olive: Thanks, Ms. O. stares at his birthday card zero on Otto’s birthday card appears Otto: Otto’s turning ten! Woohoo! Glenn: I had no idea I was a number hog. I’m so embarrassed! Olive: It’s okay. It happens to the best of us. Glenn: How am I going to get people to visit my cupcake shop now? Otto: You know, I do need cake for my party. claps The Next Day Scene 12: At The Cupcake Store at 800 Main Street hosts his birthday party at the cupcake shop Olive: Happy birthday, Agent Otto. Otto: Thanks, partner. Glenn: Plain cupcake, no frosting! Olive: Oh, that’s me! Otto: Looks good! Oscar: Glad to have you on the squad, Otto. You’re so much better than Olive’s last partner. Otto: Who was her last partner? Oscar: Uhhh… Uhhh… Look at Agent Orson, out of control as usual. coos, covered in cake ducks under table Otto: Crazy… around Otto: ...baby? around in confusion continues to coo Season 1 Episode 1b: Bad Luck Bears Scene 1: At a Theater and Otto are standing on a stage at a theatre, talking to a woman with a cello Otto: What seems to be the problem, ma’am? Woman: Whenever I play my cello, this happens. cello, trumpet sounds Olive and Otto: Woah! Woman: I have a concert in an hour! Olive: Don’t worry, ma’am. We’ll fix it with our musical switchinator. out gadget from suit, aims at cello from different instruments play Olive: There. You’re good to go. Woman: Thanks, Odd Squad! Otto: Have a great show tonight. and Otto crawl into tube entrance behind stand sighs Woman: Now all I have to do is figure out how to play this cello. random notes Scene 2: At Odd Squad Precinct 13579 Tube Lobby and Otto arrive at headquarters via the tubes Olive and Otto: O’Hara. Mrs. O: There you two are! Something very odd has happened. slurps Mrs. O: Follow me. Scene 3: At Odd Squad Precinct 13579 Head of Management’s Office Otto and Ms. O walk into Ms. O’s office to a sports coach sitting on a couch Ms. O: This is… Olive: Coach Roberts! I’m Olive agent. Uh, I mean, I’m Agent Olive. Such an honor, sir! Coach Roberts: Nice to meet you. Otto: Sorry, who are you? Olive: Are you serious? This is Coach Roberts! He coaches the Bears basketball team. I know all of your plays! Umm… like The Grizzly Bear Growl! waves hands in the air wildly Olive: I even made my own uniform! basketball uniform with the number 99 from suit nods Otto: So, big fan, huh? Olive: Can you imagine playing for the Bears, Otto? The lights! The fans! Sinking the perfect basket! fantasising Ms. O: I have an idea. Let’s all stop working and talk about how much you love the Bears. Olive: Really? Ms. O: No! We have a case to solve! Coach, tell them what happened. Coach Roberts: Well, I was at practice. flashback are some basketball players at a basketball court. One of the players shoots a basketball into a hoop. The basketball comes to a stop just before it touches the hoop, hovering above it. It then flies over to one of the players and knocks him on the head, making him fall to the ground. ends Coach Roberts: If this doesn't get fixed, we’re not going to win the big game tomorrow. I haven't been this upset since we lost the game on February 13th. Olive: Or the game on January 13th. nods Otto: Wait, what other games did you lose? Coach Roberts: There was uh… December 13th, November 13th. We lost that by 13 points to a bunch of 13 year olds. Otto: Does anybody else see a pattern here? Bad things happen to the Bears when the number 13 is involved. It must be your team’s unlucky number! Ms. O: Oh no! looks at Ms. O Ms. O: I’m out of apple juice. Also, good work, Agent Otto. PA system Ms. O: Oscar, prep the lab to scan a basketball team for 13s. Olive: Wait, all my favorite players are coming here. And I’ll get to meet them. Coach Roberts: Yup. Olive: Excuse me. up, exits office doors, screams and dances in joy Scene 4: At Odd Squad Precinct 13579 Laboratory Roberts, Oscar, Olive, Otto, and five basketball players stand in the lab Oscar: This gadget will be able to detect any 13s on your players, Coach. gets an autograph from one of the basketball players Oscar: Err… Olive, mind stepping aside? Olive: Oh, uhhh… sure thing. giggles Oscar: Commencing scan. beams of light shoot out from the gadget, Oscar makes scanning noises lights flash and beep Player 1: I have no 13s, I swear. Look, all I have are these buttons in my pockets. out buttons looks at Coach Roberts Player 1: So I like buttons, so what? Olive: Yeah! So what! Don't judge him! Otto: The problem is, he’s got ten in this hand and three in this hand. Oscar: Yeah, and ten plus three equals… 13! monitor displays equation 10 + 3 = 13 Roberts blows whistle Coach Roberts: Alright, who else got ten plus three, huh? Anyone! Olive: Coach, Coach, it’s not just ten plus three that make 13. There are other combinations, like nine plus four, or eleven plus two. lights flash and beep again Oscar: Found another one! Otto: Ma’am, how many water bottles you got there? up two bags full of water bottles Player 2: Six in this one and seven in this one. Oscar: Six plus seven equals… 13! again, monitor displays equation 6 + 7 = 13 bags Player 2: I’ll never drink water again! Coach Roberts: Uh… you still will. Hydration. Oscar: Well, that’s it. Your team is good to go, Coach. Coach: Thanks, Odd Squad! As thanks, here are tickets to tomorrow's big game. Olive: Thank you. Coach Roberts: Let’s go! Otto: Burly Bears against the Rambunctious Rams. I can’t believe you’re so calm about this. Olive: Just the top half of my body. dancing Olive: Oh my, oh my, look, look, look, we are in 7A and 8A, section 8. Otto: Scan her. scans Olive for 13s Olive: Burly Bears versus Rambunctious Rams! The Next Day Scene 5: At Schmumbers Stadium stadium intro showing on screen Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Schmumbers Stadium where the Burly Bears are facing off against the Rambunctious Rams! I’m your announcer, Tony Fransisco, but you can call me Bob Thomson. Let’s go! two basketball teams run onto the court and yelling from Olive Otto: I thought that there would be more Bears fans here. Olive: What are you talking about? This is a great turnout! Both Larry and Phyllis are here! Larry and Phyllis: Hey Olive! growls blows, basketball gets tossed into the air 1 gets hit by the basketball Player 1: Agh! Gah! Uh! Player 2: Agh! Uh! Announcer: Got some odd activity on the court tonight. Player 3: Ah! Player 4: Uh! Player 5: Ow! Olive and Otto: Uh-oh! blows Coach Roberts: Time-out! and Otto run over to Coach Roberts Coach Roberts: Time-out! Olive: Coach Roberts! Coach Roberts: Odd Squad! They’re killing me! I thought you fixed this! Otto: There’s got to be another 13 somewhere. Olive: We’ll find it, Coach. But first, we have to go to the Mathroom. and Otto twist their badges and disappear in a swirl of paper origami Coach Roberts: Come on, guys! Walk it off! Walk it off! Please! Get up! Scene 6: In the Mathroom and Otto appear in the Mathroom with a swirl of paper origami Mathroom: Greetings, agents! Olive: Mathroom, I need you to recreate the moment when the bad luck started for the Bears. Mathroom: Generating basketball court. generates an image of the basketball court Olive: There’s got to be a 13 around here somewhere. We just need to find it. Otto: How about the number of Jasper Joyner’s teeth? Mathroom? Mathroom: Dentistry mode enabled. zooms in on teeth Otto: Nah, there’s more than 13. Olive: What about there numbers on their uniforms? Mathroom? Mathroom: Generating. enhances numbers on uniforms Otto: Four, one, five, zero and three. No 13. Olive: Wait. What if those numbers added up to 13? Otto: Can you do that? Olive: We can add many numbers together to make the same total. Mathroom? Isolate these numbers. isolates numbers Olive: Okay. Let’s take this one step at a time. We’ll start with the four and one. So, one, two, three, four plus one equals five. And add the other five… Otto: Five plus five equals ten! Love my doubles. Olive: And ten plus the zero jersey is still ten. Otto: All that’s left is… ten and three! sighs Olive: I’m out of fingers. Mathroom? Mathroom: Generating fingers. Otto: We can do that? nods fingers grow out of Olive’s left hand Olive: So ten, plus one, two, three, totals… Olive and Otto: 13! Otto: 13’s a bad luck number! Olive: High-thirteen! both hands with Otto Otto: Yeah, yeah, that… that was kind of gross. hands on Olive’s suit Scene 7: At Schmumbers Stadium Roberts tries to lift morale by cheering and Otto twist their badges and appear in a swirl of paper origami again Coach Roberts: Go Bears! growls Olive: Coach! Coach! It’s the number on the player’s uniforms! They’re adding up to 13! Otto: And if you replace just one of those numbers, it won’t add up to 13, and the bad luck will go away. Coach Roberts: Great, but I have no other players to sub in. They’re all hurt! Coach Roberts on shoulder Otto: I know one player that’s not hurt. at Olive Olive: Agent Otto, I don’t… Otto: Can it! You’re number ninety-nine. Ninety-nine is bigger than 13, so it can’t add up to 13. You can do this. in joy, rips off suit to reveal Bears uniform underneath growls begins Announcer: Number 99 takes the court. The Bears are moving the ball. Here comes a shot... basket! cheers Announcer: I have a feeling the Rams aren’t going to take this one lying down. Ooh! player throws ball over Olive’s head and lands in basket Larry and Phyllis: Foul! Announcer: The two fans are upset! Fun fact, ladies and gentlemen, this is not my real voice. Here we go… basket! player throws ball and lands in basket groans works on some strategies in the sidelines Announcer: Coach Roberts working on some plays, using a marker. Yes, definitely a marker. back on Announcer: Number 99 is really driving the ball tonight. scores start to flash on screen Larry and Phyllis: Olive! Roberts hi-fives with Otto in the sidelines Announcer: Ooh, hi-five on the sidelines. back on again appearing on screen speed up Announcer: Thing are neck and neck here tonight. We’ve got a real nail-biter on our hands. We’ve got the Bears scoring, we’ve got the Rams scoring, we’ve got so many numbers I can’t see my screen. hits on a strategy in the sidelines Bears: Yeah! Rawr! sounds starts again Announcer: The score is tied with just 30 seconds left to play. Coach Roberts: Come on Olive, just one more basket and we win! holds the ball, is surrounded by Rams players at timer showing ten seconds left Olive: I don’t have the shot, Coach! gasps Olive: Grizzly Bear Growl! light forms shape of a bear claw around Olive’s hands swipes Rams players away with hands players fall to the ground ball into hoop, scores Announcer: And the Bears win the game! cheers Announcer: This is Gene Philip, signing off. team hoists Olive up onto their shoulders, cheering Phyllis: Whoo-hoo! Larry: I’m in love with you! Phyllis: What? chuckles Phyllis: Just… never mind! Bears! Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Olive: Yeah! Roberts pours water on Olive’s head Category:Transcripts